


The Long Road to Recovery

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Locus Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Caboose has been appointed to "watch" Locus on President Kimball's order.





	1. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content at the end of the chapter.

“Thirty nine. Forty. Forty one. Forty two.” Locus focused on the strain in his arms the further he got into his exercise routine. He had to keep with his routine and be ready for anything. Everything would be okay now and even if he considered himself done with that life, he wanted to stay in shape in case life called upon him to take up the mantle again. 

Things with Kimball went better than planned when she commanded he leave her sight, fists balled in anger and ready to see him out herself. Caboose, still a Captain in her eyes, has been appointed  with ensuring that Locus stayed out of trouble and as far away from her and the people of Chorus as possible. Caboose had agreed, from what Locus could hear through the door, muffled after she had slammed it following his exit . 

“Forty three. Forty four. Forty five.” Locus could feel the lactic acid starting to build in his muscles. He had grown so used to working out in his armor, the extra weight was needed for him to get an efficient workout. Caboose laying on his back had been a perfect trade off, as he was to be with him at all times. 

“Forty six. Forty seven. Forty eight. Locus, you are doing so good!” Locus still had to stop from time to time at the encouragement. Having someone cheer him on and take him at face value, not just judging him for his past discretions, was a weird change. He had been alone since the fall of Chorus. Now, he was surrounded by the reds and blues. The people he had… not exactly been tasked with taking out, but who had gotten in the way of the original task of taking out Chorus. 

He still felt off. There was a lingering awkwardness at being brought into this group of misfits as a misfit himself. He could still tell when Tucker looked at him too long or Simmons lingered in the doorway, watching him, waiting for him to turn into what he once was. The constant uneasiness didn’t settle immediately. He didn’t expect it to. Though, it had eased a bit from when he first arrived. His words to Carolina, about how people could change if they wanted to had hit home and at least she had accepted them, even if she thoroughly agreed with Kimball that he should be rotting in a prison. He knew he deserved it. He could hope to help to fix anything from inside a cell. He could try to do good if he wasn’t confined by a cell. President Kimball didn’t see things the same way.

“Forty nine. Fifty. Sit ups!” Caboose called as he rolled off Locus’ back, sitting cross legged on the mat in front of him. The make shift home. The waterslide they had rebuilt. The lawn chairs. It was so different to the hard life he was used to. But he wanted this. He wanted to be on the side that had been there to help instead of tear things down. It was taking a lot to get used to. He didn’t always know how to act, but Caboose would nudge him and show him what to do, not judging.  _ Like this, Locus. _ He was learning how to be human again after spending so much time repressing it.

Locus laid on his back, bending his knees up and crossing his arms over his chest. Caboose slid forward on the mat, grinning from ear to ear to sit on his feet. Locus started his repetitions, pulling his torso up to his knees to continue with his work outs. He had spent so much time with Caboose that no one questioned it anymore. He had never had anything against the blue soldier and Caboose  was far more gifted than he ever gave himself credit for. Caboose had welcomed him. Explained to him. Recited the stories over the past months of his friendship with Church and how he was gone now. The sadness in his voice wasn’t lost on Locus as he remembered that day. That attack on Charon. Hargrove’s messages telling him to come back and help him. Ignoring them. Taking the step toward doing this  _ for him _ and how much that entailed. He had left before they stormed in, but losing Felix… He had been released from that life, and confined in it all at the same time. He knew he couldn’t escape, no matter how much he tried. Tucker had reminded him they would find him, but in the end, he was the one who found them and their group had been the ones to set him on the path to freedom. This may not be what he meant by doing it for him but he was on his way to changing who he was before.

He was different from then though. He wanted to be different from then, and Caboose was showing him how that could be. Soft lips brushed against his own as he was brought back to reality, blinking rapidly as he saw Caboose right in front of his face and kissing him quickly between a few repetitions of his sit ups. 

“Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. You looked far away there, but now you’re here again, Sammy.” Locus smiled softly, his face going slack again as he focused on his sit ups, bringing his attention back to the world in front of him. He still wasn’t used to the affection that Caboose showed him, the softness in his voice that he hadn’t heard anyone use on him since before he was in the military. Felix had left a scar and with each story that Caboose told, that scar was starting to fade, replaced instead with a warm feeling in his chest at each absent touch on his arm. 

Locus had come to notice that Caboose would drape himself over him at anytime possible. The rest had brushed this off as normal Caboose behavior in the way he welcomed even the most heinous of criminals in as friends.

Locus stopped when Caboose called out thirty six, pausing to look at Tucker in the doorway. “Better you than me. Wash and I are heading out to the waterpark if the two of you want to join us.” Locus nodded and Tucker waited in the doorway, frowning slightly when Locus resumed his sit ups. “Or, you can not and sit there with Caboose and work out. Doesn’t matter to me.” Tucker slung the towel with the bright yellow ducks over his shoulder, leaving the doorway. Locus snapped back to reality when Caboose kissed him again. 

“Forty! Swimming time?” Caboose asked, brown hair covering his eyes partly.

Locus nodded, brushing the hair out of his face. Caboose got up from his sitting position, pulling Locus up with an outstretched hand. Caboose hugged him tight, a hug that would normally bruise the ribs of anyone smaller than he was. Locus hugged him back, not letting go of Caboose’s hand and he was quickly pulled into the room the others had  _ appointed _ him to share with Caboose, like it was a punishment. 

“Let’s go.”

\---

The afternoon passed quickly between swimming and dinner. BBQ had always been the easiest on hot days like this with summer in full swing. Most of the others had retired to their shared bunks not long after sunset and Caboose led him into their shared room, closing the door and pushing Locus against it to kiss him. 

“I wanted to do that earlier, but you know, everyone would be jealous. Ya know, of how great friends we are.” Locus smirked, rubbing his nose against Caboose’s again before kissing him softly. He still didn’t understand why Caboose just called them friends, but even that was enough. He didn’t feel like he needed to speak with Caboose much of the time, as he seemed to understand without words between them. Locus kissed him again, working off Caboose’ swim trunks, along with his own and leading him to the bed. Locus carefully pushed him onto the bed, entirely too amused at the grin on Caboose’s face when he handed him the sweat pants that he put on without hesitation. 

Locus joined him in bed, letting Caboose hold onto him before the two of them fell asleep, finding himself more comfortable as each day passed. It had been hard to start, thinking that someone would forgive him after everything he had done. Caboose accepted him though.  _ We all do bad things, Locus. We can still be good people though. _ Locus had been caught off guard by the statement so many months ago but had started to relax, allowing himself a sense of calm that hadn’t been present in his life in years.

The middle of the night had become  as familiar as the day. Nightmares would wake him, making him toss in his sleep. Once he was wide awake, Locus still wondered how he had gotten here. He had meant to just help Grif, avenge that colony, get his own sort of revenge by turning in Temple and the others. He still wondered what it was about them that had let him stay, until the reason stretched in his arms and snuggled back into his touch. Locus was still baffled that  _ this _ was the situation he had grown accustomed to, but Caboose understood in a way that the others didn’t.

“Sammy?”

Locus still froze when he called him that, pausing to realize they were in the confines of a spare bunk and no one asked why Locus didn’t protest  more. Locus nodded and pulled his arm tighter around Caboose. 

“Yes Caboose?”

“Go back to sleep. You’ll wake up Freckles.”

Locus tucked Caboose’s head under his chin. “Of course.”

\---

Locus woke to soft flutters of kisses along his neck, and gasped as he opened his eyes. Caboose’s tanned skin nearly matched his own and he pushed back the mop of brown hair to lean and kiss his forehead. 

“Mikey, what are you---ohh,” Locus managed, gasping softly. Caboose smiled back and settled himself over Locus to kiss him, warmth spreading from his lips to Locus’. He grinned when he pulled away, rolling back off and laying next to the former mercenary. 

“I made sure to put Freckles with Grif so that we could have some alone time. You know he gets weird about watching us be best friends.” Caboose’s hands wandered down Locus’ side, leaving feather light touches against his ribs and sides. 

“That was nice of you.” Locus was still unsure of himself when it came to what to say but a lot of the time, he didn’t have to talk. He listened to Caboose and found that their experiences were similar. Not entirely, but enough to form a bond the others didn’t understand.

Locus closed his eyes, wiggling just enough under Caboose’s touch for him to notice. Caboose’s fingers grew more insistent, petting down his sides and across his thighs. Locus choked back the whimper, even though he knew he didn’t need to, pulling Caboose on top of him and between his legs. 

“You know what happens with touches like that.” Locus looked up at him, pulling Caboose down for a kiss, a small smile at the delighted noise in Caboose’s throat. He rutted his shaft up, more than half hard, creating friction between him, and Caboose’s body, and the sweats that kept them from being entirely found out. Locus figured no one would care, but he still didn’t think it was any of their business.  Locus pulled back, brushing the hair out of Caboose’s eyes again as his mouth fell open with a soft moan, grinding his hips down to Locus’ to get more friction against his own hardness. 

“Shhhh, Mikey, is this okay?” 

Caboose nodded in response, having never said no since Locus had allowed the affection and friendship and overwhelming acceptance. Caboose leans into the touches, the hand on his hips, the lips under him. Locus takes in the beauty of watching someone so enamored enjoying himself. He often lost himself in it, so focused on the pleasure he’s giving. Locus snaps back to reality when Caboose whines.

“Sammyyyy…” Locus nods in return, leaning up to kiss him again and give Caboose the affection he’s longed for and rarely received. Locus wiggles under him, pushing down Caboose’s sweats to draw a low moan out of him, looking up to watch him bite his lip at the hand wrapping itself around his shaft. Locus slid his own sweats down, lining his cock up with Caboose’s to stroke them both at once, focusing the most attention on the man panting above him. Locus bit his own lip, wanting to ensure the beautiful sight above him continued as long as possible. Caboose rocked into his hand, thrusting shallowly. Locus’ skin spread with warmth from the small moans and whimpers, the little calls of Sammy into his ear when Caboose’s arms gave out as he stroked them in unison. 

Locus gasped loudly at the feel of teeth on his neck, bucking up against Caboose and his own hand as Caboose lightly sucked on the skin at his neck. Caboose giggled right next to his ear, his breath hot on Locus’ neck. The two were in a competition of wills and Locus was starting to lose the hotter Caboose’s breath got and the more his teeth sank into his skin.Locus paid less attention to his own cock at this point, grasping Caboose’s more firmly to stroke him. Caboose’s mouth fell open around his neck, the hot breath now coming in ragged gasps. Caboose shuddered out his orgasm, clinging to Locus with his arm tight around him, still thrusting shallowly into his hand. Locus grinned, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. He always looked so cute when he was enjoying himself like this. Caboose trying to keep his eyes open and leaning up enough to look at him, signaling he trust him in his hands, and Locus nodded, bringing his other hand up to caress Caboose’s cheek. 

“I’m not going to leave,” Locus said softly, right against Caboose’s lips before brushing against them, feeling the semen from the whimpered orgasm pooling on his stomach. He kept Caboose’s shaft in his hand, stroking it softer as he helped him ride out the last of his orgasm.

“Your turn,” Caboose managed, his lips back on Locus’ neck to mark him again. Caboose reached down and worked his hand like he had done to himself many times before, and Locus arched to his touch, holding onto him closely and wrapping an arm around his hips. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with Caboose’s mouth on his neck and the thought of someone else seeing the marks he had left was enough to spill onto his own stomach, now covered in both of their messes. Locus held onto him after Caboose withdrew his hand, burying his face in his neck and holding him. He wasn’t afraid of this feeling anymore. 

Locus held onto Caboose for some time, the two of them growing sticky as the cum dried between them. Locus eventually loosened his grip on Caboose, brushing his lips against the side of his neck. Locus searched for something to clean up, finding a discarded towel on the floor to clean off his stomach. He kissed Caboose once more before he pulled up his sweats, searching for a shirt as Caboose had already hopped up, found a search and made himself presentable. 

“Breakfast?” Caboose chirped. Locus nodded, following him out.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the quiet, they can find their peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely fluffy cuteness. No NSFW content.

The small noises at night kept him awake, even with Caboose’s soft snores purring at his side. Weeks had passed since Locus had joined the ranks of the Reds and Blues, and only now was he starting to accept being around  _ people _ again. On this planet where they had seemingly re-built a water slide and theme park, Locus found himself more unnerved by those little noises he never heard on a spacecraft. The sound of running water especially got to him because of how easily it drowned out the sound of anything approaching.

Locus had started to relax whenever Caboose touched him, tensing less at the touches to his arm. Caboose had learned to announce his approach to Locus. The silence following that tension was more alienating than any other silence.

"Sammy? Are you awake?" Caboose shuffled his feet so he would be heard. Locus winced at the noise, albeit less so than before.  "It's late." There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Sammy, were you thinking about Felix again?" Locus shook his head, even if it was true. Caboose was too perceptive sometimes and it made it harder to escape the memories he would sooner leave behind. "You only look like that when you'--" 

Locus sat up and hugged Caboose around the waist, burying his face into his thighs. "I can't talk about it right now," he mumbled into the fabric of Caboose's sweats, releasing him so Caboose could lay next to him. He grabbed Caboose's hand, squeezing it like it was the only thing grounding him.

Caboose nodded. "Sometimes when I think about Church, he's there and I want to talk to him, but he doesn't talk back. It's like he doesn't want to talk to me, and then he's gone. Is it like that with Felix?" Caboose laid on his side, looking over at Locus. Locus turned to curl up facing him, nodding and not meeting his eyes. "When I see Church like that, I'm happy you're here, because you listen."

Locus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Caboose's neck. It never ceased to amaze him how warm and comforting Caboose could be, or how much he needed that security at night. Caboose drowned out the little noises that kept him awake and brought a cocoon of familiarity he hadn’t been able to achieve in years. Not since before Siris or joining the UNSC. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth that circled around him and lulled him to sleep.

\---

When Locus woke back up, feather light touches graced his back, barely there but enough to make him squirm. He had fallen asleep with his shirt off, and now Caboose was straddling his thighs. "What are you doing, Mikey?" he asked softly, pooling his head in his arms.   
"Ohhh, just looking at all of the lines on your back. Pretty bug. Did you know it's a moth? Most of them aren't gold like this, but after you told me about it, I looked it up to learn about them. I mean, you do like them, right?"   
Locus nodded, smiling a little wider as the touches got more bold, grazing his sides and fluttering up against his neck.   
"I figure if you like them, I should learn about them so we can talk about them and stuff. Is this why you named your ship after one too?" Locus shuddered under his touch, and Caboose pulled his hands away again for a moment before returning them.   
Locus nodded again, barely able to suppress a laugh as Caboose found a ticklish spot by his neck."It is."   
"Do you like other bugs?" 

Locus froze, and Caboose's hands left him. He was more surprised by the question than being touched so he reached back and patted Caboose's thigh, signaling it was okay."I do. No one ever thought to ask." 

"What bugs do you like??" Caboose asked, tracing a finger down the neat lines of the tattoo down Locus' spine. Locus did his best to stay as still as he could, closing his eyes and opening them again depending on where Caboose was touching, from his shoulders to his spine.    
"I'm fond of cicadas."   
"Is that because they scream?" The blind amusement made Locus laugh, and he shook his head.   
"Not just that. They have a way of using shedding to grow. Similar to moths and butterflies with their cocoons."   
"Like what you're doing?"   
Locus paused for a moment. "I suppose."   
"Before, you wouldn't have thought twice before killing. Now, you do. So that's a change. Have you become a butterfly?" Caboose's hands lingered on his shoulders, following the golden pattern of the wings that spread onto his arms. Caboose leaned down to kiss between his shoulders. Locus felt the kiss on the head of the moth, and he shivered slightly, closing his eyes at the entirely simple but meaningful gesture. Caboose had mentioned the orange. The gold. The silver. How it glinted in the light of the small shared room.     
"Something like that. I know it's not that simple though."   
"No, but you can get there. We have all done bad things. That doesn't make us bad people, remember?"   
Locus nodded.

"People will see."   
"People don't like changing their minds, Mikey," Locus whispered, clinging to the arms that circled around his own. Caboose laid down on his back, creating a protective shield with his body.   
"I changed my mind. You used to be scary. Then you were scary, but you helped us. You didn't have to..."   
Locus barely registered the slight wetness on his back and gripped Caboose's hand all the same. He knew all this. "Without you, we would have lost Washington too and then that would be two friends gone. Instead, we gained one."   
Locus wiggled a little and Caboose got on his hands and knees over him, waiting for Locus to lay on his back and pull Caboose in close. Locus couldn't help it.     
"Your team let me stay." He nudged Caboose's cheek with his lips, pressing a half-kiss against him. "You let me stay."   
The two of them laid there, listening to each other’s steady breathing now that emotions had calmed. Heartbeats had steadied and Caboose slid down enough to press his ear to Locus' chest.   
"I'm glad you don't have the heart of a monster. Their heart beats sound all ba-bump-da-dump-bump, and yours sounds like Washington's."

“You’ve slept with Washington?” Locus tried to sound more curious than jealous. 

“After Church left. I missed Church.”

“So you two?” Locus’ voice broke a little, not sure what he was looking for at this point. He knew people were important to Caboose, so much that he created friends when he felt like all of his were gone.

“No.” Caboose shook his head. “Washington and I are just friends.” 

Locus internally cursed himself, trying to push away the jealousy Felix had conditioned him to look for. He had thought jealousy was normal. He had thought a lot of things with Felix, and Caboose had changed his mind. Caboose cared unconditionally. Caboose wouldn’t tell him something with the intent of making him uneasy or jealous. He was just putting out the information, and Locus had to learn to trust that. 

Locus pulled up Caboose’s chin, bringing his face up to meet his own. “Wouldn’t matter either way. What’s past is past.” Locus pressed a soft kiss to his lips, cupping his hand up against his cheek. Locus softly rubbed his back, kissing him again. He rubbed Caboose’s back at how appreciative he was for the touch. Locus pulled away.

“You’re always so expressive, Mikey.” He pressed his forehead to Caboose’s and rubbed their noses together.

“Yeah, I try. It definitely makes it easier for people to know how I’m feeling.” Caboose laughed in response to the blank expression on Locus face before kissing him again. Caboose tentatively licked Locus’ lips, and Locus allowed him to deepen the kiss. Locus’ hand ran through Caboose’s dark brown hair while the other fiddled with the hem of his blue shirt.  Caboose purred as Locus traced the lines of his stomach. It reminded him of a well working ship . Locus pulled away and tugged at the hem.

“Can I?”

Caboose nodded eagerly, lifting his lower back and shoulders. Locus tossed the shirt aside, and  Caboose pulled him back in close, skin to skin and kissed at Locus’ neck. 

“You learn too quiiick,” Locus moaned out softly at the tongue grazing his neck, the teeth scraping softly. Locus’ fingers dug into Caboose’s bicep, urging him on as the soft suction left a new set of dark marks on his neck. He didn’t care at this point when the waves of pleasure shot through his body from the tender work of his partner.  _ Partner. _ Locus froze for a second and Caboose stopped. 

“Are you okay, Sammy?” he asked, cocking his head after pulling away enough to look him in the eye. 

“I am now. I just had a thought.” Locus pulled Caboose against him, nuzzling his neck. The new marks throbbing at his own neck would just compound with the others that were starting to fade. 

“You froze like you were scared. Did I scare you?” Caboose settled his weight back onto him, cooing softly at Locus’ lips on his neck. 

“You didn’t scare me. I scared myself. I called you my partner in my head and…” Locus paused for a moment, burying his face in Caboose’s neck deeper, wanting to forget it. He knew he couldn’t. He had to say something. “The last person I considered a partner was Felix and…”

“Are you afraid?” Caboose asked, keeping his face next to Locus’ instead of looking at him. He had learned since Locus had started to trust him that the best words were said near each other and not directly. 

“I’m not. I just didn’t think I was at that level… again.”

“Level?” Caboose ran his fingers through Locus’ hair, rubbing his fingers against his scalp. 

“The last person I considered a partner was Felix, and I didn’t think I trusted you that much already.” His voice had softened so his words were barely audible by the time they finished. 

“I’m not Felix. You aren’t Church.”

“No, we’re not. You aren’t going urge me along without question, and I’m not going to leave you.” Locus pressed his lips to Caboose’s neck, eliciting a small moan before licking at his neck, sucking softly just as Caboose had done to him. He didn’t want to give himself more reason to say words he didn’t wholly understand when it came to Caboose, no matter how right they felt. He wanted to be sure of what he felt before he jumped farther into this. Yet, looking at those deep brown eyes meeting his own, he knew in his heart. He wanted to change for the better, wholly and truly. He remembered what life had been like before he had become a mercenary, and here was Michael J. Caboose, leading him back into a life that he thought he would never reach again. 

“I was lost, Mikey. I was lost before I came here because I was trying so hard to break free and do things to be better. I’m learning that I can be better just by trying. Helping Grif, bringing him to break everyone else out, taking Washington to the hospital.” Locus leaned forward to kiss him again, gently, whispering against his lips. “You. Everything is helping. You’re helping me be a better person, too.”

Caboose grinned, pressing a flurry of kisses to Locus’ face. “Sammy,” he gasped as Locus’ hands came back up around him, gripping at his chest and keeping him close. Locus kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into Caboose’s mouth. Caboose met his insistence, the air heating around them. Caboose ground his hips down into Locus’, expecting a progression to more until Locus shook his head. 

“Not yet. I want to. I just…” Locus expected rejection but was met with more insistent kisses. Caboose rolled off off him, threading his arm under Locus’ neck to keep kissing him while touching the the moth inked on his back. 

“Now’s just not the right time,” Caboose said simply. “There’s a right time for everything, and right now is just this. Not that.” 

Locus kissed him one last time, tucking his head under Caboose’s chin and holding onto him tight. “I’m glad you understand.”

Caboose nodded over his head, keeping him close. Locus couldn’t help but feel warm and appreciated, wrapped in a protective covering of something he couldn’t quite place. It extended beyond caring. Companionship. Affection. 

Locus listened to Caboose’s breath steady. He trusted him. He wanted to. He just wasn’t there yet in the grand scheme of things. He wanted to be though. Locus closed his eyes, slipping into a quiet sleep that matched the body around him. 

\---

When Locus woke up, he untangled himself from Caboose’s arms, reaching around for a shirt to go with the black sweatpants that he had fallen asleep in. Locus leaned down to kiss Caboose’s cheek, brushing his hair back off his face. He would return right away and ensure Caboose wasn’t left alone for long. His stomach rumbled, and he grumped, not wanting to leave the source of affection and understanding in his life. Caboose didn’t fill a void for him. Caboose made him wonder why a void existed in the first place.

“I’ll be right back.”

Locus encountered Grif in the kitchen. He hadn’t been paying attention to which shirt he had picked up until Grif spoke up, pointing out the regulation blue and the faded words that spelled out ‘I like me’ across the chest. Locus had thought  his stomach felt a bit chilly. He hadn’t even bothered to cover his neck before wandering to get some food.

“So you and Caboose huh? How does that work?” Grif’s eyes went from Locus’ marked neck to the sliver of stomach from the shirt that was just a bit too short and slightly tight across the shoulders. The view of his chest was nice though.

“Surprisingly well actually.”

“Cool.”

“So when are you telling Simmons you love him?” Locus asked, biting into the piece of toast he had snagged off Grif’s plate. 

“Last night,” Grif replied and Locus smiled in return. “Nice tramp stamp by the way.”

The smile disappeared. “It is not a tramp stamp.” 

“Yeah, uh huh.”


	3. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus is left to wonder when Caboose disappears.

\---

On the first day, Locus found it odd that Caboose spent most of his time away from the base, wandering away in armor for hours at a time. He returned only for food and to leave a quick kiss on Locus’ cheek before heading back out again. It made no sense for Caboose to be gone so long when he usually stuck so close. The others assured him this was normal, so he dismissed the thoughts, busying himself with weapon maintenance. 

He didn’t value words like the others did. Caboose could still do what he wanted. Locus wondered if he had messed up when it came to telling Caboose no the other day when their making out got a little more than he could handle. Emotionally. Physically, yes, they could have done something about the urges the both of them were having. Emotionally, he didn’t know if he was ready to go too much further. 

Locus had spent so much time with Felix, he had come to question the motives of everyone who wanted something. The final months before he turned his back, he had questioned the years they had spent together. Yet, those quiet moments with Caboose in the night where there was nothing between them, he felt calmed and more at home than he had since he was a child. Locus admitted to himself that his life had been non-stop since he left for the military. Since his days as a bounty hunter. Since his days as a mercenary. Now, none of that mattered to his  _ partner _ , a word that he had come to discard after Felix, but still felt right when it came to Caboose. 

Caboose wasn’t selfish. His ways of caring had been unorthodox to begin with but Locus had learned the subtleties in his actions to be able to tell when something meant more than anything to him. Caboose had been the opposite of Felix in every way. Locus still couldn’t shake the learned habits of wariness and suspicion that would creep up from time to time as the days passed. He had been able to unlearn a lot of it when he was alone from the fall of Charon to finding Lopez floating out in space. Time doesn’t heal everything though.

By the third day, Locus grew more concerned that Caboose was spending so much time away. A day alone wasn’t anything to worry about. Neither was two. Three started to worry him. Three meant it had become a pattern. Three meant that he had fucked it up and it wouldn’t last as long as he’d thought.. Because once again he had said no. Locus huffed out a breath, grabbing his own armor and heading out to explore the surrounding area. 

As much as he wanted to believe that Washington and Carolina had done a perimeter check before settling down on the secluded part of the moon, doing his own would set his mind at ease so much quicker. It also came as a welcome distraction to his overactive imagination on what he could have done to screw things up so bad not even two months into what ever this was with Caboose.

He would pinch the bridge of his nose for the runaway train of thoughts that were streaming through his mind if his helmet wasn’t on. He grunted in frustration, his fist connecting with a nearby tree. The impact went unnoticed thanks to the armor.

“Do you always punch a tree when you go on perimeter checks?” Locus nearly jumped out of his skin, turning quickly to Grif. Grif laughed, seemingly able to tell how wide his eyes were. His focus narrowed, emitting a growl. “Oh don’t scowl at me. So what’s up buddy?”

Locus cast his eyes down, not moving outwardly. “Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“So something is bothering you. Come on. You can tell me what’s up.”

“Grif…” Locus growled out, tightening the grip on his SAW. He didn’t need to talk about this with him. He needed to talk with Caboose about this after his head cleared enough. He could fix this. He had already started to fix himself after the damage done by his  former life. He could fix this too. 

Locus hadn’t noticed he was breathing heavily. Not until the hand rested on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to glare.

“Something big has to be up for me to be able to walk up to you without you noticing and touch you.” Grif pushed the nose of the SAW down to the ground, and Locus let him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

This wasn’t how Locus did things. This isn’t how  _ he _ did things. But that whole turning over a new leaf. This is something Sam would do. Isn’t it?

“I haven’t spoken more than a handful of words to Caboose in the last few days. He’s given me minimal attention, which is unusual for him, and I don’t usually see him before bed or after rising.” Locus swallowed the lump in his throat. Vocalizing the entire situation still felt alien. Grif just nodded. 

“You do know that Caboose just wanders off to do his own thing from time to time right? After Tucker left for the desert, he would come to Red base to borrow tools, but he was off by himself for the better part of a few weeks, fiddling with alien technology. It’s just something he does.” Grif took his hand off Locus’ shoulder, tilting his helmet to the side. “Are you worried he’s going to go somewhere? He’s pretty attached to you, so, have fun with that.”

“When Felix would go off…”

“Yeah? And that was Felix. Felix was bent on killing us. He manipulated us, you, everyone. Caboose isn’t Felix though. Caboose isn’t going to try to push you into something you don’t want to.” Grif shrugged. “I know it isn’t easy getting used to a new form of normal, but trust me, the man couldn’t pull off malicious if he tried.”

“What I was going to say is that Felix would wander off if I said no to something he wanted to do. It wasn’t really a way of punishing me, but more him blowing off steam because he didn’t like being told no, but he respected me enough to accept it. Others weren’t as lucky.” Locus considered his words carefully. “I told Caboose no the other night. You don’t need to know much else than that, but it started the following morning.”

“So you think he’s avoiding you because you said no?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why would he avoid you for that? It’s not like you turned him down for sex. And he wouldn’t hold it against you if you did.”

Locus looked away from Grif.

“Holy shit. I thought you two had been banging for awhile now. Seriously?”

Locus turned on the camouflage, walking away from Grif. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Grif called as Locus disappeared into the underbrush of the forest.

\---

Locus grit his teeth after he flopped onto his bunk, having stored his armor. He had compared Caboose to Felix when there was no reason to. Grif, who had just accepted his help, couldn’t understand what this all was like. Three days of barely being acknowledged by someone he had started to grow accustomed to and suddenly he felt like the final days before he and Felix ceased to be a team. Yes they were partners, but they always had each other’s backs. He knew what to do with Felix. Caboose had none of that predictability and routine. So far he had already spent more time being cuddled and snuggled than he could count, when Felix usually made things very clear as to what he wanted and when. 

He grunted in frustration, his fist connecting with the wall. 

“What did the wall do? Are you mad at it? Let me guess, you named him Felix.” Caboose had come from out of nowhere, suddenly inches from Locus’ face. How he managed to be so quiet when he was still several inches taller than him was a mystery. Caboose leaned in to whisper the next part. “It’s okay you can tell me.” He punctuated it with a kiss on Locus’ nose, sitting down on the bunk next to him. 

“No Caboose.” He looked away from Caboose when confusion spread across Caboose’s face.

“What’s wrong, Sammy? You never use my last name.” Locus flinched when Caboose’s hand covered his own, but didn’t hesitate to take it, having found it was far too long since the warmth of Caboose’s hand had graced his own.  _ You’re being melodramatic. It’s been three days. _

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Mikey.” Locus sat up, refusing to break contact with Caboose, and opened his arms to pull him in for a hug. The last few days felt like years. He had gotten used to him just being there, especially after so long of every touch, each kiss, every request coming with a price. 

The gentle tug of his hand and the slight smile on Caboose’s face pulled him from his thoughts, making him blink in surprise at the gesture. 

“You know. I wanted to show you something. I wanted to make sure it was perfect, but now is good. I mean, you do like surprises right?” Caboose stood up, gently tugging on Locus’ hand again. He pulled him up to join him, shifting his weight slightly as he pulled Locus into a hug. Locus wasn’t sure what to do, suddenly in a situation that made less sense as the time went on. This was the time that Felix…

“Sammy.” Caboose cocked his head to the side, brushing Locus’ long bangs out of his face. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

Locus nodded, hugging onto Caboose tight and suddenly very happy the two were alone. He couldn’t think of what the others would say if they saw him like this. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. This is something good.” Caboose secured his helmet, motioning and waiting for Locus to do the same. Locus let his hand drop from Caboose’s, pulling his armor on over his exosuit and securing his helmet. The soft exhale he let out when Caboose held out his hand again relaxed him. “Come on,” Caboose called, tugging on his hand.

Locus focused on the footsteps in front of him, keeping his eyes on the screens inside his helmet. He trusted Caboose enough to not lead them into a trap, though he still couldn’t shake that anything could be a trap.  _ This isn’t a trap. _

“Grif told me that you were looking for me.” Caboose held tighter to Locus’ hand, stopping when Locus did behind him. “I wasn’t trying to hide. I just have something for you.” Caboose looked up to the sky, noting the darkness falling around them. Locus had already turned on his night vision, adjusting quickly to the world around him. “I had to be sure it was just right. I can’t spoil the surprise.”

Caboose tugged at Locus’ hand again, turning back when Locus didn’t follow. “Why didn’t you tell me something was up then?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Come on.”

Locus swallowed and continued behind Caboose, falling into step. It may be a surprise, but with each step, he felt the knot in his stomach grow. Surprises weren’t always good. 

Locus lost track of time, trying to focus on anything around him so that he wouldn’t stop them to question everything that was up. He wanted to give Caboose the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to. Clenching his teeth, he stood behind him.

“I had to be sure this would be the best surprise.”

“Which is why you didn’t really speak to me for the last three days? Cab--- Mikey. I’ve been--- I. I talked to Grif. I had to talk to Grif because I didn’t know what to think. I thought you had left.”

Caboose quickly pulled off his helmet, peeling down the hood of the exosuit and shaking out his hair. He looked over at the opening of the cave that Locus had just noticed, and the rock faces the surrounded the varying plants and trees around them. The last moments of sunset disappeared around them. Caboose looked hurt at the idea. 

“I wouldn’t leave. I wouldn’t leave you. Not without saying anything. I just wanted it to be right and if I was around you, I might tell you and then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.”

Locus followed Caboose’s lead, taking off his helmet and pulling back the hood of the exosuit. He pulled his ponytail out from it and flipped it over his shoulder. He froze when Caboose clasped his cheeks with his hands, pulling him in to kiss him. The slight difference in height still baffled him when Fe--- no. Not now. Locus melted into the kiss, covering Caboose’s hands with his own and pressing his forehead against Caboose’s when their lips parted. 

“I just didn’t know what to think. Since President Kimball put you in charge of  _ watching me _ , I expected you to be there. Then you weren’t. I slipped into old… patterns.” Locus’ eyes drifted to the small butterfly that fluttered up next to them. Its wings shone in the darkness of the twilight, the bioluminescence keeping the small creature in plain view even in the darkness that surrounded them. One of the butterflies landed in the brown mop on Caboose’s head. “Mikey what is this?”

“After I saw the pretty Aaron Nicey A on your back, I wanted to find something that you would like. They aren’t gold, but the blue on their wings is pretty. They only glow at night. I had to check to be sure.” Locus nodded, holding Caboose close. This was more than anyone else had done. No one had paid this much attention. Not in years. He held Caboose close, kissing him.

Locus kissed him with a fervor that he hadn’t expected, this time being the one to follow the lead Locus set. Caboose’s eyes went wide, not expecting this reaction. Locus finally let them breathe after a few moments, kissing Caboose’s cheeks and forehead. 

He felt stupid for getting so worked up over Caboose wanting to surprise him like this, but the payoff. He held out his finger and one of the butterflies handed on his finger. He held it up to his face, and the small insect flew away, joining the others that had gathered around the dimly lit fungi on one side of the rock face. 

“Thank you for checking, Mikey. This is wonderful.” Locus clasped his hand with Caboose’s, looking up at the swirling lighted wings that surrounded them. He rested his head on Caboose’s shoulder. “I guess I’m the lucky one this time.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up what the name "Felix" means.


	4. Half of Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing what they are to one another, Locus and Caboose put words into action.
> 
> Chapter written for RvB Smut Week 2k17 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is smutty smutty smut smut.

\---

Locus rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Caboose pulled him closer, and Locus covered them in the blanket. Weeks had passed since the walk back from the cave with the bioluminescent butterflies had been a welcome surprise to alleviate his fears. He pressed his lips to Caboose’s temple. Afterward, Locus arched his back and popped it. The two had wandered back after a while at the cave, kissing and talking quietly. Locus hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Caboose and the gesture, the attention to detail was something that he wouldn’t forget. Caboose had listened to something that he had enjoyed and spent so much time in ensuring that Locus would like it. They had talked the next morning about the importance of communication, Locus expressing his concerns over barely seeing Caboose for days. 

Locus received a nod in return, and their shared life returned to normal, with the two of them going on short  _ perimeter _ checks that turned into tender kisses out of sight of anyone near the base. Grif knew about them, and that was more than enough in the grand scheme of things. Caboose took him out to the cave again and they sat, watching the butterflies at any time of day. Night was just the special time. The visits had become more frequent, both day and night. The two had discarded their helmets, laying around the grass outside the cave after ensuring they weren’t laying on anything.

“Mikey?”

Caboose looked up at Locus, having closed his eyes as Locus carded his fingers through Caboose’s hair. “Hm?”

“Next time you have something important you want to show me, can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Locus paused for a moment, looking away. This was already difficult enough without it seeming like he was complaining about Caboose doing something nice for him. “You don’t have to give me details, but it would keep me from worrying. And talking to Grif.”

Caboose nodded, sitting up next to Locus and leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I can do that.” Locus flinched slightly at the next question. “It’s because of Felix huh?”

Locus nodded. 

“Then can you be sure to tell me if you leave too?” 

Locus nodded in return, pulling Caboose for a hug. “I don’t want to leave.”

The two of them passed the time, watching the bugs around the bases of the trees and the butterflies collecting around the flowers and landing on and near them. Locus eventually got up, helping Caboose up with him, and the two secured their helmets. They headed back to the base, and Caboose laughed when Freckles gave Simmons the all clear when they returned.

Locus made a beeline for his bunk and Caboose joined him soon after dropping Freckles off in his own room. He had taken the time to change into training sweats and a t-shirt, and Locus stopped. There was more to this morning than the others. This one had a promise for something more. Their morning walks usually resulted in naps afterward, especially when the two of them had stayed out late the night before. Locus couldn’t help but love the cave with the butterflies and Caboose knew it. 

“Thank you for that.” Locus pulled Caboose into a kiss once the door clicked shut. “It’s been a long time since someone listened and… thank you.”

Caboose nodded. “I mean it only makes sense. You like bugs. Your ship is a bug. You are a bug.” Locus laughed and affectionately kissed him, thinking of the possibilities that could happen now. Before going to the cave he had been more hesitant. Now he was openly lounging in the common area with Caboose’s head in his lap. Now he was comfortable. Now he would look for ways to make him happy. He had already found a warthog that the UNSC had dropped for them to use on the planet. By the time they finished with it, it would no longer be legal for most competitive Rockethog matches. 

The lips on his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“What are you thinking about?” Caboose asked, his hands circling Locus’ waist. 

“You.” Locus leaned in, kissing him deep.

Caboose was going to see him, all of him. Locus lifted his arms to help get his shirt off, leaning back into the kisses. Locus helped Caboose out of his shirt next after he mimicked Locus. He ran his hands up the taut muscles of Caboose’s stomach, tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. The warmth from them being skin to skin rivaled nothing else and Locus broke the kiss only to press his fingers into Caboose’s heavily muscled back while he kissed down his neck. 

“Sammy, that feels nice.”

Locus suppressed the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, focusing on Caboose’s neck. His jawline. His shoulder. Anything he could get his mouth on to draw out those small appreciative moans and gasps that told him he was going in the right direction.  _ Just being here with Caboose was the right direction.  _ Locus sucked slightly on the flesh against his lips, leaving a red mark on Caboose’s neck. He wanted to make Caboose feel good and judging by the way he was pressing against him through his sweats, Locus was heading in the right direction. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Locus whispered between kisses, his lips ghosting over Caboose’s ear as he gently sucked on the ear lobe. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Caboose nodded, his fingers digging into Locus’ hips to pull them against each other. Caboose rocked his erection against Locus’, nodding. 

“I want to.”

Locus nodded and guided the two of them over to his bunk, taking steps backward until his calves hit the edge of the bed frame and he pulled Caboose onto him. Locus suppressed a laugh as they tumbled onto the bunk. He brushed the thick brown bangs out of Caboose’s face, leaning up to cup his cheek and pull him in for another kiss, parting his legs for Caboose to nestled between them and for each of them to feel how hard the other was for the possibility they had been dodging fully for months now. 

“So you changed your mind, Sammy?” Caboose asked, turning the tables enough to catch Locus off guard. Locus looked away, closing his eyes as Caboose imitated the kisses that Locus had practiced on him, gasping softly. “Because before, you seemed scared. Are you not scared now?”

Locus shook his head. “Mikey, you’ve already shown me time and time again,” he gasped out between kisses against his neck. He choked on his words when Caboose’s hand found his way into his sweats, stroking him firmly. He blushed slightly that he had left his underwear behind today, considering, but he quickly forgot it when Caboose gently raked his teeth over Locus’ collar bone. He pulled his hand back out, grinning back at Locus. “You’ve shown me time and time again, that you aren’t like anyone I’ve been with. I shouldn’t be comparing you to them. I know you aren’t them. I know…”

“That I’m not going to hurt you?” Caboose finished, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. “Because I won’t. We’ve both been hurt too much. We both need something good.”

“I want to be that something good for you, Mikey.” Locus buried his face into the crook of Caboose’s neck, breathing in that scent that was starting to feel more and more like home each time. Caboose worked his hands under Locus’ neck, lifting his shoulders slightly to untie his hair, letting it loose and combing his fingers through it. 

“I like it. I like you.” Caboose leaned down to kiss him again, focusing his attention on the lips in front of him. Each grind between them made him gasp into Locus’ mouth between kisses. He hadn’t been with anyone since before Wash had come to join them. Caboose kept most of his encounters private, finding the others shied away from talking about sex with him. He knew how it worked. He just forgot it felt this good. Caboose wiggled his hips as Locus helped pull the sweats off, taking his underwear with it. 

Locus reached for Caboose’s cock, stroking it gently. “I know I shouldn’t have said no last time. I just…” Caboose held his finger up to Locus’ mouth, silencing him. 

“It’s okay.”

Locus nodded, helping Caboose help him out of his own sweats as Caboose took a step back and pulled them off of Locus’ legs. Caboose settled between Locus’ legs again, the two of them grinding against each other very similar to the way they had when Locus had stroked them together. This felt different though. 

“I’m not saying no this time, Mikey.” Locus pulled Caboose down for another kiss, breaking it to pant against Caboose’s neck as he thrusted his erection to rub against Locus’. “I want you. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Caboose nodded, the blinked pointedly. “Uhm, Sammy. I don’t have anything to… make this… easier.”

Locus cocked his head to the side, not getting the entirety of Caboose’s meaning until Caboose licked his fingers and pushed them through his thumb and pointer finger to make a hole. Locus steeled his face, trying not to laugh and failed, pulling Caboose close to press their foreheads together. 

“Mikey, I keep some in my footlocker. Protection too. Just in case.” He gave Caboose a peck on his lips and nudged him so he could get up and grab the supplies needed. 

“I already know you have a gun though.”

“Not that kind of protection.”

“Sex protection?”

“I… yes.” Locus grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube, running low since having to take care of things himself while he was out on the run. Now… now he had a reason. “So.. do you? How do we? Hm.” Locus stared at Caboose for a moment, returning to the bed. “This seems like something we should have talked about before now.”

“Probably.”

Locus wasted little time after that, coating two of his fingers with lube and reaching back to probe himself open. He pulled Caboose back into a kiss, his breath hitching when Caboose mimicked his earlier actions and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them at the same time. The pleasure outweighed the slight discomfort he was feeling and Locus added another finger into himself, scissoring them to prepare himself properly. 

After a few minutes, the sensations of fucking himself on his fingers, mixed with Caboose stroking the both of them and the feel of Caboose lips on his neck was more than he could take. He tensed around his fingers, his core tightening and came against his stomach. A flush of embarrassment covered his cheeks and he looked away from Caboose. Locus pulled his fingers out of himself, leaning over to grab one of his discarded t-shirts to clean his fingers. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

Caboose shook his head. “How? You were having fun. I still am.”

The lack of judgement relaxed Locus and he grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time, reaching for Caboose’s cock and stroking him. He coated every inch of his shaft, taking special care in ensuring that all of him was covered. Locus leaned back, opening his legs for him and drew Caboose in with his arms, coaxing him closer. 

“Do we not need the condom?” Caboose asked, looking over at the small packet next to them on the bed. 

“I trust you.”

Caboose nodded, reaching down and lining his cock up with Locus’ entrance. He pushed in slowly, biting his lip slightly as he sunk into Locus. He fell forward and held himself up so his face was just above Locus’, leaning in to kiss him as he pushed in fully. 

No longer embarrassed by the idea of orgasming already, Locus started to move with Caboose inside him, urging him to do something other than just fill him. The slow drag as Caboose pulled out, breaking their kiss to pant against his neck before thrusting back in. He could swear he saw stars as to the two of them got into a steadier rhythm, and Locus locked his legs around Caboose’s waist, drawing him in. 

“Fuck, Mikey,” Locus whispered out between pants, gasping his name like a prayer. Might not be for death, but the overwhelming nature of being filled after so long without was enough to make him wish that he had practiced more. Locus was pulled from his thoughts as Caboose changed angle and he suppressed a loud moan, one that the others would hear this early in the morning. The bundle of nerves, the one he forgot existed was being brushed against inside him with such expertise, he could swear Caboose was doing it on purpose just to unravel him. 

As Caboose looked down at Locus, he couldn’t picture anything more perfect than this moment. His hair had fanned out around him and the look of pleasure, pleasure he was causing was enough to bring him close to losing himself. Caboose kept with his thrusts, leaning up enough to reach between them and stroke Locus. It only took a few pumps of his hand around Locus’ cock before he came across his stomach again and the enveloping tightness cause Caboose’s balls to draw up and tighten, spilling himself into the warmth Locus was surrounding him with. 

With the both of them panting, Caboose held himself up enough to kiss Locus as the two of them came down from the rush of emotions each of them was feeling. Caboose nuzzled his lips against the skin slicked with a thin layer of sweat, kissing it softly. He slowly pulled out, reaching over to grab the t-shirt Locus had previously cleaned his fingers with. He handed the shirt to Locus after, laying next to him as he clean himself up. 

Caboose wrapped his arms around Locus, nuzzling his shoulder. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm only going to leave, if you leave first."

"I can live with that." Locus pulled Caboose close, listening for the steady breathing of his boyfriend falling asleep before allowing himself to follow. 

\---

When Locus woke up a few hours later, he carefully untangled himself from Caboose’s hug, getting up to grab a cup of coffee. Pulled on Caboose’s sweats, the large print of BLUE TEAM decorating his left thigh. He had grabbed a shirt from the floor, finding it was some shirt that had gotten mixed into his laundry by mistake. 

“Nasty huh?” Grif asked, looking at Locus with two cups of coffee and the bright yellow shirt with pink letters emblazoned across the front. “I mean, I knew you were the type to wear my sister’s clothes, but I never thought I would actually see the day.”

“Will you be quiet?” Locus passed him, keeping his steps steady so he wouldn’t spill the much needed coffee. “Caboose is still asleep.”

“Oh I bet he is after we heard your bed pounding out a rhythm that made even Carolina blush. That’s hard to do. I know. I found out she and the Meta got all up close and frisky.” Locus shut the door behind him quickly, accidently startling Caboose awake. 

“I HOPE THE SEX WAS AWESOME!” Grif called, his words muffled through the door. 

  
  



End file.
